The present invention relates to a new and distinct Ananas comosus, ornamental pineapple. Ananas comosus is often planted for its tropical appearance and for its horticultural novelty. Its market class is PLT/156.
Parentage: The Ananas comosus variety ‘Duranas3’ is the result of a controlled pollination breeding program carried out in March of 2007 at a commercial greenhouse in Palmares, Costa Rica. ‘Duranas3’ is a progeny of said breeding program which resulted from the cross pollination of a Ananas comosus female breeding line, identified by the breeding code “03#12”, and a Ananas comosus male breeding line, identified by the breeding code “16#1”. Both of breeding lines were developed and owned by the inventor and were never commercially released. Progeny of said cross were observed for desired commercial characteristics and, in June of 2009, ‘Duranas3’ was selected for its compact inflorescence and dark red fruit.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘Duranas3’ was first asexually propagated by mericloning in June 2009 at a laboratory in Sleidinge, Belgium and has since been asexually propagated through eight additional generation. Through subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.